Kung Fu Tiger
by PaulaLaTigressa
Summary: Un Chico,Destinado a Ser Algo Que No Es, Ellos Lo Rechazan Pero El No Se Rendirá, Un Enemigo Quiere Destruirlo y Buscar Venganza.El Buscara La Forma De Derrotarlo. Kung Fu Tiger.
1. Chapter 1 Tiger

Hola a Todos Soy Nueva En Esto y Bueno Me Presento Soy PaulaLaTigressa y Are Una Historia De Kung Fu Panda Pero Diferente En Vez De Un Panda Un Tigre.

-Vas a Empezar o Vas a Charlar.(Blask Entrando En Mi Habitación)

-Oh Cállate , Bueno Empecemos.

-Recuerden Kung Fu Panda y Sus Personajes No Son Mios Sino De DreamWorks

**Kung Fu Tiger **

Un Gran Guerrero Caminando Hacia Una Cabaña, Cuándo Abrió Vio Villanos Con Una Cara Horrible y Conejos Asustados, El Guerrero Se Sentó y Comía Bolas Pegajosas Un Búfalo De Mala Cara Se Acercó Al Guerrero.

-Te Gusta Masticar He, Púes Mastica Esto.(Su Puño Golpeo La Mesa)

El Guerrero Hizo Una Seña Que Esperase y Trago y.

-Menos Charla y Mas Lucha.

Y Hecho El Guerrero Con Un Golpe Envió Al Búfalo Fuera De Lucha Los Otros Villanos Atacaron Al Guerrero Pero Este Les Gano Facilidad.

-Agggg Mis Ojos.(Dijo Uno Con Las Manos En Los Ojos)

-Como Te Lo Podemos Compensar Gran Guerrero.(Un Conejo Se Le Acerco)

-Yo No Necesitó Ni Dinero Ni Compensar Solo Defiendo a Los Inocentes.(Dijo El Guerrero y Un Conejo Se Desmayó)

El Guerrero Salto Hacia Arriba y Topándose a Toda Una Manada De Malvados y Con Su Ojo Ilumino Derroto a Todos, Caminando Se Topó Con Los 5 Maestro Más Fuerte De China Los Cinco Furiosos Se Arrodillaron Ante El.

-Un Día Deberíamos Quedar.(Maestro Mono)

Pero Ese Día Deberá Esperar Cuando Te Enfrentas a Mil Demonios De Las Montañas Demoniacas y.

-Tiger Despierta.(Dijo Una Voz)

-Venga Vas Hacer Tarde Al Trabajo.

Y Todo Se Vio Borroso y Se Despertó.

Auch.(Se Quejó Un Tigre De Pelaje Naranja Flojo, Tenia Pelo Naranja, Llevaba Una Cinta Roja En La Cabeza, Una Coleta De Caballo y Llevaba Unos Pantalones Verdes Oscuros y una Camiseta Negro Con Un Símbolo De Ying y Yang En El Hombro Izquierdo y Llamas Blancas En Las Mangas)

-Hijo Estas Bien.(La Voz Provenía De Abajo)

-Si Papa.(Dijo El Tigre Que Se Llamaba Tiger)

Bajando Sin Querer Se Tropezó Con Un Escalón y Callo y Se Topó Con Una Sombra Familiar a La Suya.

-Hijo Estas Bien.(Se Vio Que Era Un Ganso Que Llevaba Unas Cuantas Casolas)

-Si Estoy Bien Papa.(Tiger Se Sentó En La Mesa)

-Bueno Me Ayudaras Con Los Fideos.(Dijo El Ganso Que Cortaba Verdura)

-He Papa e Una Cosa Tu Cuando Eras Más Joven Cual Era Tu Sueño.(Pregunto El Tigre)

-Cual Era Mi Sueño, Pues Mi Sueño Era Tener Un Restaurante De Tofu, Pero Nunca Lo Conseguir y Bueno Hice Mi Restaurante De Fideos, Jajaja Tofu.(Rio El Ganso)

-Pues Yo Soñé Algo.

-Haci Cual?

-Pues Fideos.

-Fideos, o Mi Hijo Soñó Fideos.(Dijo Alegre El Ganso)

-Papa?.

-Mi Hijo Soñó Fideos, Bueno Eso Es Una Señal.(El Alegre Ganso Se Acercó a Su Hijo)

-Buena Señal?(Dijo El Tigre Dudoso)

-Desde Mis Bisabuelo Tuvo El Restaurante y Después Mi Abuelo lo Tuvo y Un Amigo Del Abuelo Que Bueno Perdió Contra Él y Después Mi Padre y Yo.(El Ganso Señalando Los Retratos)

-Te Diré El Secreto De La Sopa Secreta (El Ganso Susurro En Bajo)

-Cuál?

-En La Mesa 2, 4, Con una Sonrisa.(Le Dio Un Montón De Platos De Fideos y Le Hizo Sonreír)

Tiger Salió y Entrego Los Platos y Miro Hacia Arriba Donde Estaba La Montaña Donde Estaba El Palacio Jade. Se Escuchó Una Flauta Quien La Tocaba Era Un Panda Rojo y Detrás De Los Arboles y Edificio Se Escondían 5 Animales y Atacaron Al Panda Rojo, Pero Ninguno Tuvo Éxito.

-Lo Avíes Hecho Bien Alumnos Pero Os Falta Muchas Cosas Que Aprender.(Dijo El Panda Rojo)

-Mono Te Faltaba Rapidez, Víbora Agilidad, Grulla Fuerza, Mantis Astucia, Tigressa Habilidad y Eh?.(Señalo a Cada Uno y El Ultimo Era Un Ganso)

-Zeng Que Pasa.(Pregunto El Panda Rojo, Ganso Iba Hablar y)

Se Abrieron Unas Puertas Grandes y Entro El Panda Rojo y Entro En La Sala De Los Héroes.

-Maestro Oogway, Paso Algo?.(Pregunto El Panda Rojo y Vio Una Tortuga Encima De Un Palo Que Meditaba)

-Te Ves Tenso Viejo Amigo.(Oogway Bajo Del Bastón y Empezó a Soplar Unas Velas, El Panda Rojo No Aguanto Más y Con Un Movimiento Apago Todas.)

-Que Paso Maestro Oogway.(Pregunto El Panda Rojo)

-Pues Shifu Tuve Una Visio, Tai Long Volverá.(Dijo Con Tranquilidad Pero Eso Puso Nervioso a Shifu )

-Pero Es Imposible Tai Long Esta En La Prisión Chorh-Gom.(Shifu Explico y Llamo a Zeng y le Envió Un Mensaje Que Lo Enviase a La Prisión Chorh-Gom)

-Si Por Si Pasase Algo, Debería Ser Ya La Hora.(Dijo Oogway)

-Se Esta Refiriéndose Al Rollo Del Dragón, Vais a Elegir El Guerrero Dragón.(Pregunto El Panda Rojo y Oogway Solo Asistió)

Abajo En El Restaurante De Fideos De , Tiger Entregaba Los Últimos Fideos y Vio Que Colgaban Algo y Cuando Lo Leyó Alucino.

-Dios Mío Van a Elegir Al Guerrero Del Dragón y Lo Harán Ahora Bárbaro Tengo Que Verle.(Con Solo Verlo Le Dijo a La Gente Que Elegirían Al Guerrero Del Dragón El Quería Ir Pero)

-Hijo a Donde Vas.(Pregunto )

-Pues Al Palacio De Jade a Ver Quién Sera El Guerrero Del Dragón.(Dijo Tiger)

-No Pues Ir.(Eso Deprimió a Tiger ).Sin El Carrito De Los Fideos.(Dijo Ping y Alegro a Tiger)

-Nos Vemos Papa.(Se Despidió De Su Padre y Con El Carrito Llego Hacia La Escalera Hay Debería Empezar Pero Le Era Inútil y Cuando No Pudo Mas Se Fue Hacia Arriba Sin El Carrito Corrió a 4 Patas Para Llegar Antes y Llego Pero Justo y Se Tumbó No Podía Mas Cuando Vio Que Las Puertas Se Cerraban Corrió Pero Llego Justo Para Chocar Con Ella)

-Auch.(Se Quejó Tiger)

Y a Dentro Empezaron Cuando Con Los Tambores.

-Bienvenidos Al Inauguración De Quien va Ser El Guerrero Del Dragón.(Shifu y Aparecieron Los 5 Furiosos)

-Cada Uno Ara Su Especialidad y Cuando Acaben Uno De Ellos Sera El Guerrero Del Dragón.(Empezaron Con Los Tambores)

-Dejadme Entrar.(Grito Tiger Pero No Les Escuchaban y Tiger Vio Un Agujero y Salto y Miro)

-Primero Maestro Grulla y Los 10 Mil Misiles.(El Viento Que Creo El Maestro Grulla Cerro La Ventana y Tiger Callo)

-Hay Hoy Que Pasa Que Me Doy Con Todo.(Se Quejó Tiger y Vio Como Grulla Volaba a L'aire y Sin Querer Se Calló Por Las Escaleras y Cuando Volvió a Ver El Cielo Se Quejó No Vio Nada Intento Muchas Maneras Subir y Ver)

Volvió a Intentarlo Otra Vez En Un Árbol Lo Mando Hacia La Derecha Se Golpeó Con Una Columna y Eso Lo Vio El Maestro Oogway y Hizo Una Seña y Shifu Lo Vio y Pararon.

-Ahora El Maestro Oogway Va Elegir El Guerrero Dragón.(Eso Hizo Que Sonasen Los Tambores y Tiger Lo Escucho y Vio Los Fuegos Artificiales y Una Silla y Se Le Ocurrió La Idea)

Ya Ato Los Cohetes a La Silla Encendió La Cerilla y.

-Tiger Que Haces.(Era y Soplo Para Apagarlo)

-No Papa, Voy a Perderme Quien Van Elegir El Guerrero Del Dragón.

-Pero Hijo No Soñaste Fideos.

-Te Mentí Papa, No Soñé Fideos Yo Adoro El Kung Fu.(Los Cohetes No Dispararon y Eso Decepciono a Tiger)

-Vamos Hijo Volvamos Al Restaurante .(Tiger Asistió Pero Derrepente)

Espero Que Os Haya Gustado, Bueno Seguiré Con El Siguiente Capitulo

-Espero Que Les Haya Gustado Lo Que Hizo Esta Loca

-Hey, Bueno Nos Vemos y Dejen Reviews

-Coman Fruta y Verdura y Disfruten De La Vida .


	2. Chapter 2 El Guerrero Dragón

Ya Estoy De Vuelta, Qué Tal Todos.

-Yo Diría Que Estas Mal.(Mire Mal a Blask)

-Qué?!.

-Nada Cállate

Bueno Empecemos, Recuerden Kung Fu Panda y Sus Personajes No Son Míos Son De DreamWorks

**Anteriormente**

-Te Mentí Papa, No Soñé Fideos Yo Adoro El Kung Fu.(Los Cohetes No Dispararon y Eso Decepciono a Tiger)

**-**Vamos Hijo Volvamos Al Restaurante.(Tiger Asistió y Derrepente)

**Ahora**

Los Cohetes Dispararon a Tiger Con La Silla Al Cielo y Cuando Estaba En El Cielo Vio Todo Desde Arriba y Cayo Al Suelo En Donde Estaban Los Cinco Furiosos y 30 Segundos Después Se Despertó y Abrió Los Ojos.

-Hay Donde Estoy y Porque Me Esta Señalándome.(Tiger Abrió Bien Los Ojos Tenia Ante El Al Maestro Oogway Señalándole a Él y Noto Donde Estaba Se Levantó Inmediatamente)

-Huy Lo Siento Yo Quería Ver Quien Era El Guerrero Del Dragón, Lo Siento Me Quito y No Es Nada Porque Me Señala.

-Maestro Me Está Señalándome a Mi.(Dudo La Maestra Tigressa)

Tiger Se Movió Pero La Mano Le Señalaba a Él.

-No a Él.(Dijo Oogway)

-Todos, Ya Tenemos a Nuestro Guerrero Dragón.(Dijo Oogway y Todos Aplaudieron y Llegaron Unos Cuantos Gansos Con Una Especie De Cabina [No Se Cómo Se Llama] y Subieron Hay a Tiger y Shifu No Le Pareció Ninguna Gracias.

-Maestro Por Que Le Eligió Es Solo Un Tigre Discapacitado Para Esto, Esto Debe Ser Una Accidente.(Explico Shifu)

-Los Accidentes No Existen Amigo Mío.(Shifu Aun No Parecía Contento)

Mientras a Tiger Lo Llevaron Al Salón De Los Héroes. Y Bajaron a Tiger y Aun No Entendía Muy Bien.

-Hay Esperen Que Hago Aquí, Pero Guau.(Dejo De Hablar Ya Que Vio Lo Que Había)

-Dios Mío Esto Es El Legendario Salón De Los Héroes, Guau.(Miro Asombrado Las Pinturas y Armas y Armaduras Que Había)

Dios Mío Este Es La Urna De Los Guerreros Susurrante.(Tiger Lo Miro Mejor De Cerca)

-Ya Has Acabado Tu Visita.(Dijo Una Voz Detrás De Él y Tiger Se Giró En Posición De Defensa)

-Ho Maestro Shifu Es Un Gusto Conocerlo.(Dijo Tiger Haciendo Una Reverencia)

-Bien Tigre, Vayámonos En La Sala De Entrenamiento.(Sin Rechistar Tiger Fue Con El y Por El Camino)

-Bien, Tigre Que Es Lo Que Sabes De Kung Fu.

-Se Lo Básico Del Kung Fu Pero, No He Podido Entrenar Porque Ayudaba a Mi Padre.

-Eso Es Poca Cosa, Pero Vas Entrenar Con El Resto De Los Cinco Furiosos.(Y Abrió las Puertas Dejando Boca Abierto a Tiger, Vio Al Maestro Mono Colgándose En Los Aros, El Maestro Grulla En La Tortuga De Piedra, Él Maestro Mantis En Los Muñecos De Madera, La Maestra Víbora En Los Lanzallamas Esquivando y La Maestra Tigressa En Los Rolles y Le Llegaban Bastones Con Pinchos y Los Rompió.

-Bien Guerrero Dragón Cual Es E Nivel Que Tienes

-Yo Viendo Esto Creo Que Nivel 10 o 20.(Derrepente Vio a Los Cinco Furiosos y Alucino)

-Guau los Cinco Furiosos, Es Gusto Conocerles.(Y Hizo Una Reverencia)

-Tigre Golpéale Al Muñeco.(Golpeo Flojo)

-Más Fuerte.(Y Golpeo Fuerte)

-Que Le Pareció.(Y Sin Notar Que El muñeco Volvió a Rebotar, Pero Su Instinto Felino Le Alerto y De Un Salto Cuando Estaba Detrás Del muñeco Le Golpeo En El Cuello Mandándole Al L'aire y Volvió Al Suelo En El Mismo lugar Antes De Ser Golpeado, Se Apoyó En El y Cayo)

-Como Lo Hice Maestro Shifu.(Tiger Levantándose)

-Mmm No Ha Estado Mal Pero Quisiera Que Le Volviese a Golpearle.(Y Lo Volvió Hacerlo Pero Esta Vez El Muñeco Cuando Golpeo y Reboto Era Más Fuerte y Tiger No lo Pudo Detener y Acabo En El Entrenamiento, Tiger Estaba En El Lugar Donde Estaba Antes La Maestra Tigressa, Le Era Un Poco Difícil Controlarse y Esquivar a La Vez Los Bastones De Pinchos, Lo Tenia Bien Hasta Que Uno De Estos Le Golpeo Por La Espalda y Enviándole a La Tortuga De Piedra, Giro Pero Lo Menos Esperado Salto y Se Intentó Mantenerse En Equilibrio Con Un Pie y Intento Hacer Un Par De Movimientos y Sin Querer Se Desequilibrio y Cayo En Los Muñecos De Madera, Sin Querer Toco Uno y Le Golpeo Primero La Cara, El Brazo, La Espalda y Por Ultimo En La Entrepierna y Eso Dolió Mucho.

-Ahí La Madre Que La Pario, Uf Uf Eso Me Ha Dolido.(Tiger Se Levantó y Le Volvió a Golpear En La Espalda Pero Esta Vez, Se Puso Enserio y La Próxima Que Le Dio Ni Le Toco Por Que Desapareció y Eso Sorprendió Al Maestro Shifu y a Los Cinco Furiosos y Apareció Al Final y Algunos Muñecos Los Brazos Estaban Hecho Pedazos y Tiger Estaban Una Posición Del Guepardo. Y Le Toco El Ultimo Subió, Cuando Estuvo, Apareció Fuego Tiger Esquivo Pero Después Se Quemó y Fue Lanzado Afuera. Llegó Haci Shifu De Pie y Quemado.

-Me Parece Que Nivel 10 Ira Bien.( Ya Era Noche y Todos Se Dirigían a Cenar, Por El Camino)

-No Lo hizo Mal He.(El Maestro Mantis)

-No, Fue Tan Malo Pero Si Tuvo Torpeza.(El Maestro Grulla)

-Si Pero Le Visteis Como Se Le Pego Entre La Pierna Eso Si Que Me Partí.(EL Maestro Mono)

-Ya, Ya Si Fue Gracioso, Pero Era Un Poco Guapo No Lo Crees Tigressa.(La Maestra Víbora Miro a La Maestra Tigressa)

-El Guapo Por favor, Casi No Sabe Kung Fu, Además No Tiene Ni Pisca Macho De Un Tigre.(Todo Eso Lo Escucho Tiger Él Estaba Un Poco Abajo, Se Sentó y Cogió Algo Del Bolsillo Era Un Colmillo Que Llevaba Una Cuerda)

-Es Verdad Casi No Tengo Pisca De Tigre Ni Si Quiera Se Que Soy, Solo Yo intentaba Hacer Algo Bueno.(Pensó Tiger y Volvió a Esconder El Colmillo En El Bolsillo y Camino Hacia Las Habitaciones Intento No Hacer Ruido Pero Se Tropezó y Sin Querer Abrió La Puerta Donde Estaba La Del Maestro Grulla)

-Lo Siento, Yo Lo Siento.

-No Deberías Estar Aquí.(Dijo El Maestro Grulla)

-Si Tienes Razón Yo No Creo Que Debería Estar En El Palacio Jade.

-No Digo Que No Es Tu Sitio, Que No Deberías Estar Aquí Es Mi Habitación, Lugar Privado.

-Si Es Verdad Lo Siento, Buenas Noches Maestro Grulla.(Tiger Hizo Una Reverencia y Salió De La Habitación y Se Topó De Camino Al Suyo Con La Maestra Tigressa)

-No Deberías Estar Aquí.

-Si No Debería Estar En Tu Habitación.

-No Digo En El Palacio Jade, Si Estas Aquí Es Porque El Maestro Oogway Te Lo Permitió, Pero Que Sepas Que Para Mí Ni Si Quiera Eres Digno De Ser El Guerrero Del Dragón.(Dicho Eso La Maestra Tigressa Se Retiró a Su Habitación, Dejando a Tiger)

[En El Árbol De Durazno]

Tiger Estaba Hay Sentando, El Maestro Oogway Lo Vio y Se Acercó a Él y Vio Que Comía Duraznos.

-Guerrero Del Dragón, Os Pasa Algo Parecéis Triste.(Tiger Se Sorprendió y Se Tragó El Durazno)

-Ho Maestro Oogway No Le Vi, Lo Siento Me Dio Hambre.(El Tigre LE Hizo Una Reverencia a Oogway)

-No Pasa Nada, Dime Tiger Porque Estas Deprimido.(Pregunto La Tortuga)

-Bueno Al Parecer No Les He Caído Muy Bien Al Maestro Shifu Ni a Los Cinco Furiosos.

-Sabes, Hay Un Refrán Al Cual Dice: Ayer Era Historia, El Mañana Un Misterio y Hoy Es Un Regalo y Por Eso Lo Llamamos Presente.(Eso Animo a Tiger)

-Tienes Razón Maestro Oogway No Me Rendiré, Gracias.(Tiger Hizo Una Reverencia y Se Fue Hacia Al Palacio Jade)

A La Mañana Siguiente, a Las 7.00 Toco El Gongem y Los Cinco Furiosos Salieron De Sus Habitaciones y Shifu Estaba Hay.

-Buenos Días Maestro.(Dijeron Todos a La Vez)

-Tigre, Tigre!.(Entro En La Habitación y No Había Nadie)

-Al Parecer Abandono El Palacio Mejor.(Fueron a Desayunar Una Vez Terminaron Fueron Hacia La Sala De Entrenamiento)

-Que Haremos Ahora Maestro.(Pregunto Grulla)

-Lo De Siempre.(Y Cuando Llegaron No Creyeron Lo Que Vieron, a Tiger Entrenando Kung Fu y Llevaba Algo Encima De La Espalda y Eran Piedra Grandes Atados a Su Espalda)

-Tigre Que Haces Aquí.(Exigió El Panda Rojo y Tiger Cuando Lo Vio Paro Lo Que Hacía y Hizo Una Reverencia)

-Buenos Días Maestro Shifu y Cinco Furiosos, Estaba Escalfando Un Poco.(Se Quito Las Piedras De Encima)

-Pensé Que Habías Abandonado El Palacio.

-No, Me Iba Irme Además, Quiero Aprender Mejor El Kung Fu y Pienso Quedarme.(Tiger Con Una Mirada Seria)

-Pues Vas Aprender, Pero De Una Manera Diferente.

-Estoy Preparado Para Todo.

-Vas a Luchar Con Los Cinco Furiosos.

-Se Prepararon El Primero Fue Víbora.

-Listo.(Pregunto Víbora)

-Más Que Listo.(Y Le Ataco y le Derribo)

-Lo Siento Pensaba Que Estabas Listo.(Tiger Con Un Puño y La Otra Mano Juntos [Significa ''Voy a Seguir''] y Haci Mono y Grulla Lo Derribaron y Cuando Le Toco a Mantis Estuvieron Hasta La Tarde y Aun Quería Seguir)

-Mira Tigre Ya Colmaste Mi Paciencia.(Y Cogió a Tiger y Le Derribo Pero Se Levantó)

-Cual Es La Norma De Kung Fu.

-No Rendirse, Luchar Para Proteger a La Gente De Aquellos Que Les Hagan Daño.(En Eso Envió Al Cielo a Tiger y Cayo Pero Se Levantó)

-Aquí Acaba El Entrenamiento.(Dicho Eso El Panda Rojo Se Fue Dejando a Los Cinco Furiosos y Al Guerrero Del Dragón)

Huy Tiger No Se Rindió Ni Cuando Le Dieron Una Paliza.

-Le Admiro y Le Respeto Al Menos Tiene Agallas De Enfrentarse a Su Maestro.(Blask Me Miro)

-Ya y Tu No Tienes Ni Agallas De Enfrentarte a Tu Herman Jajaja.(Me Reí)

-Ja ja Que Gracia ¬¬.

Bueno Espero Que Les Haya Gustado y Dejen Reviews Plis

Coman Fruta y Verdura y Disfruten De La Vida


	3. Chapter 3 La Prisión Chorh-Gom

Hola, Hola, Que Tal Bueno Seguimos Con El Capitulo .

-Deberías Darte Unas Vacaciones.(Apareció Blask)

-Huy Gracias, Hoy Estas De Humor.

-Ya Lo Que Digas, Empecemos .

Ok, Bueno Recuerden Kung Fu Panda y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Sino De DreamWorks.

**Kung Fu Tiger '' La Prisión Chorh-Gom''**

**Anteriormente**

-Cual Es La Norma De Kung Fu.

-No Rendirse, Luchar Para Proteger a La Gente De Aquellos Que Les Hagan Daño.(En Eso Envió Al Cielo a Tiger y Cayo Pero Se Levantó)

-Aquí Acaba El Entrenamiento.(Dicho Eso El Panda Rojo Se Fue Dejando a Los Cinco Furiosos y Al Guerrero Del Dragón)

**Ahora**

En La Prisión Chorh-Gom, Un Ganso Volaba Hacia La Dirección De La Prisión, Aterrizo y Dos Guardias Que Estaban Afuera Le Apuntaron Con Sus Lanzas y El Ganso Asustado Dijo.

-Vengo a Dar Un Mensaje De Parte Del Maestro Shifu.(Asustado El Ganso y Los Rinocerontes Retiraron Las Lanzas)

Abrieron Las Puerta, El Ganso Le Entrego Al Que Mandaba La Cárcel y Se Enfureció.

-Como Mas Vigilancia, Mas Protección, Es Que Shifu Duda De Mi Prisión.(Enfurecido y Asusto Mas Al Ganso)

-Bueno Si Tanto, Quiere Saber Mejor Porque No Te Enseño Todo Esto.( Bajaron y Llegaron Hacia El Ascensor)

-Mil Guardias y Un Solo Prisionero.

Cuando Bajaron Vieron Al Único Prisionero Quien Sino Era Tai Long Llevaba Un Caparazón y También Llevaba Cadenas En Las Manos.

-Hey Tai Long, Oogway Ya Eligió Al Guerrero Dragón y No a Ti.

-No Le Diga Eso Que Le Ara Enfadar.

-El Gatito No Ara Nada Está Atrapado y No Saldrá.(Y Le Piso La Cola)

-Bueno Ya Le Puedes Decir a Shifu Que No Se Preocupe.

Y Cuando Estuvieron Arriba, Sin Fijarse, Tai Long Pudo Salir Del Caparazón Se Pudo Librase.

-Tai Long Intenta Escapar.(Grito Uno De Lo Guardas)

-Ballesteros Apunten.(Grito El Rinoceronte)

Tai Long Pudo Esquivarlos y Una De Las Flechas De La Ballesta Pudo Romper Las Cadenas y Tai Long Rompió La Otra.

-Suban El Ascensor y Arqueros Disparen.

Subieron El Ascensor y Tai Long Con Las Flechas De Las Ballesta Las Lanzo En La Pared y Con La Única Que Estaba a Su Lado Se Subió y Se Lanzó En Una De Las Flechas Salto y Salto y Pudo Llegar Abajo Del Ascensor Para Cubrirse De Las Mil Flechas Que Le Lanzaron Los Rinocerontes, Pero Los Rinocerontes Cortaron La Cadena, Hubo Una Sorpresa Tai Long Apareció Delante De Ellos y Los Tumbo, Aparecieron Mas y Mas Rinocerontes Pero No Pudieron Con Tai Long, Tai Long Subía y Subía Hasta Llegar Arribar De Todo. Un Arquero Con Una Flecha Con Llama Disparo Al Techo Donde Había Explosiones y Cayeron Rocas Enormes y Rompieron El Puente, Tai Long Corrio Hacia La Salida Pero No pudo y Cayo Pero Vio Algo y Subio Subio y Cogio Uno De Los Explosiones Que No Exploto Aun y Se Lo Lanzo Hacia Los Rinocerontes.

-Hay Mama.

Y Exploto El Lugar y El Ganso Que Estaba Bien, Fue Cogido Por Tai Long

-Dale Este Mensaje Al Maestro Shifu, El Verdadero Guerrero Dragón Está De Vuelta.(Soltó a Zeng y Este Voló)

El Ahí De Pie y Con Ganas De Venganza Haci Su Maestro y El ''Supuesto'' Guerrero Dragón Por Quitarle El Puesto y Obtener El Pergamino Del Dragón.

**En El Valle De La Paz **

En Uno De Los Dormitorios Estaban Tiger, Mantis y Víbora. Tiger Estaba Cubierto De Púas Que Le Puso Mantis.

-Ahí Huy Eso Duele.( Se Quejaba El Tigre)

-Lo Siento, Pero Si Quieres Estar En Buenas Condiciones Tenemos Que Ponerte Esto Ya Que Mantis Es El Experto En Nervios.

-Además, Eres El Primero En Desafiar Haci a Shifu.(Y Puso Otra Púa y Tiger Se Quejó)

-Bueno, Es Que Yo Como Pueden Ver No Soy Bueno En Kung Fu Pero Quiero Hacer Mi Mejor Esfuerzo.

-Y Tiger Una Pregunta.(Tiger Asistió Ya Que No Podía Hablar Culpa De Mantis Que Le Toco Un Nervio De La Boca)

-Desde Cuando Sabes Kung Fu Por Lo Que Yo Se Debes Entrenar Muchos Años o Ser Alguien Con Ese Don.(No Hubo Respuesta)

-Mantis Cuando Le Quitaras Esa Púa.

-Lo Siento, Ahora Lo Hago.(Le Quito La Púa y Tiger Hizo Un Quejido)

-Pensaba Que No Sentiría Mi Boca Auch, Bueno a Tu Pregunta Maestra Víbora Yo Empecé a Practicar Cuando Era Un Cachorro y Tenía 10 Años Que Yo Recuerde.

-Y Porque No viniste Antes Aquí, Si Sabes Kung Fu.

-Mantis.(Regaño Víbora)

-No Pasa Nada, Bueno Tengo Un Par De Razones De No Aver Venido.

-1 Mi Padre Me Necesitaba En El Restaurante, 2 Yo No Era Capaz, No Mejor Dicho Ni Tenia Ni Pizca De Valentía De Venir Aquí y Pedir Ser Entrenado y Ultima No Me Merezco Ser Alguien Que Pueda Ayudar.

-Pero Tu Amenos Eres Bueno, No Como El.(Eso Hizo Que Tiger Pensase y)

-Te Refieres a Tai Long, Bueno Yo Recuerde El Era El Mejor Pero Un Día Se Volvió Malvado y Ataco Al Valle De Paz Pero Fue Detenido Por El Maestro Oogway y No Se Sabe Nada Desde Entonces.(Derrepente Apareció Tigressa Que Al Parecer Estuvo Escuchado La Conversación)

Tigressa Le Explico Que Paso En Realidad Con Tai Long, Cuando Acabo Dejo a Los Tres y Un Rato Después Se Fueron a Cenar.

**Con Shifu**

Shifu Estaba Meditando Tranquilamente

-Paz Interior.(Movió La Oreja)

-Paz.

-Paz Int-

-El Que Este Haciendo Ese Ruido De Aleteo Que Pare.

-Paz Interio-.(Escucho Un Que Alguien Se Cayo y Se Giro y Vio a Zeng)

-Ho Eres Tu Zeng, Que Traes Noticias De La Prisión.(El Ganso Se Lo Explico)

**En El Árbol De Durazno**

Oogway Meditaba, Cuando Escucho Que Alguien Se Acercaba. Y Era Shifu

-Maestro Ahí Malas Noticias.

-Dependiendo De Que Si Se Han Malas o Buenas.

-La Visión Que Tuvo Se Hizo Real Tai Long Escapo y Viene Hacia Aquí.(Eso Tomo Por Sorpresa a Oogway)

-Eso Si Son Malas Noticias, Por Eso Tenemos Al Guerrero Dragón

-Ese Tigre No Es Nada Es Un Inútil.

-Debes Observar Atento y Confiar En Tus Alumnos.

-Pero A Quien Ibais Elegir Era a Tigressa No a Ese Tigre Fue Un Accidente.

-Los Accidentes No Existen, El Tiene Un Poder Secreto y Tu Le Entrenaras.

-Porque Yo y No Usted Maestro.

-Porque Mi Tiempo Aquí Acabo, Ahora Es Tu Turno Que Decidas El Camino.

-Pero Maestro No Puede.

-Confió En Ti Cuídate y Guía El Camino Correcto Al Guerrero Dragón.

Y Haci Dejando Solo Su Bastón Que Se Le Otorgó a Shifu, El Desapareció Con Las Flores Del Árbol Durazno.

**En La Cocina Del Palacio**

Estaban Los Cinco Furiosos y El Guerrero Dragón, Al Parecer Tiger Hacia La Cena.

-Esto Os Gustara.(Y Dio Los Platos Con Fideos y Todos Probaron)

-Guau Tiger Esta Riquísimo.

-Es Verdad, Es Buenísimo.

-Que Va, Deberías Probar La Sopa Secreta De Mi Padre.

-No Enserio Esto Esta Bueno.

-Hey Tigressa Prueba Un Poco

-No Gracias, Un Guerrero Debe Mantener Siempre La Dieta Equilibrada.

Tiger Sorbo Un Poco Su Taza y Cuando Se Le Quito Tenia Un Poco De Fideo Sobre La Nariz El Resto Se Reían.

-Qué Pasa.(Pregunto Tiger)

-No Nada Maestro Shifu.(Dijo Mono y Tiger Lo Vio y Se Le Ocurrió Una Idea.

Tiger Se Levantó y Se Sentó En Rodillas Con Dos Palos.

-Tigre Debes Entrenar Mas y Tendrás.(Tiger Cogió Dos Platos Vacío). Como Mis Orejas

Los Chicos Se Partieron Excepto Tigressa Pero Pararon Cuando Vieron a Alguien Detrás De Él. Tiger Lo Vio y Sin Querer Puso Los Platos En Su Pecho y Se Comió El Fideo Que Tenia En La Nariz y Haciendo Que Se Volvieran a Reír.

-No Es Momento De Risas, Tail Long Escapo y Viene Hacia Aquí.(Eso Hizo Que Todos Parasen y Preocupados)

-Pero El maestro Oogway Le Volverá a Detener.(Intento Animar Tiger Pero)

-Oogway Ya No Esta Entre Nosotros.(Eso Asusto a Todos)

-Y Es Tu Deber Detener-, a Donde Se Fue Ese Tigre.

Fuera Del Palacio Jade Habia Un Tigre Huyendo y Apareció Shifu

-A Donde Vas.

-Lejos De Aquí.

-Pero Por Que Te Vas Ahora Que Antes.

-Porque Pensé Que Podría Ser Algo Importante, No Me Importaba Que Se Reiasen De Mí, No Me Importaba Que Me Digan Débil, Tonto, Además No Soy Bueno Incluso Mantis Me Gano.

-Yo Te Convertiré En El Guerrero Dragón.

-Haci Como, COMO!

-No Lo Sé, No Lo Sé.(Dijo Lo Ultimo El Panda Rojo y)

Y Bueno Ya Termine El Capítulo 3, Espero Que Les Agrade.

-Al Menos Ya Mejoraste.

-Esto Me Empieza Asustarme.

-El Que.

-Tu Que Estés De Buen Humor.

-No Es Obvio.

-Obvio Que?.

-Que Te Quedan 2 Dias De Vacaciones Jajaja.

-Es Verdad y Encima Me Lo Haces Recordar.

Bueno Espero Que Les Alla Gustado El Fic, Plis No Me Den Malas Criticas Esta Es La Primera Vez Que Hago Esto.

Dejen Reviews Plis

Y Coman Verdura y Fruta y Disfruten De La Vida.


	4. Chapter 4 El Entrenamiento

**Hola a Todos, Volví, Bueno Solo Quiero Avisar De Que Ahora En Adelante Tardare Mas En Poner Los Capítulos Por Que Mañana Empiezo Las Clases, Pero Bueno Que Lo Sepáis y Empecemos Ya.**

**-Ya Era Hora.**

**Ho Cállate Blask.**

**Kung Fu Panda y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Sino De DreamWorks**

**Kung Fu Tiger Capitulo 4 ''El Entrenamiento''**

**Anteriormente**

-Yo Te Convertiré En El Guerrero Dragón.

-Haci Como, COMO!

-No Lo Sé, No Lo Sé.(Dijo Lo Ultimo El Panda Rojo y)

**Ahora**

Después De La Discusión De Tiger y El Maestro Shifu, La Maestra Tigressa Estaba Ahí Que Observo Todo **.**Tigressa Se Lanzó Desde Una Altura y Recorrió El Valle y Derrepente.

-No Me Detengan Chicos, Pienso Detener a Tai Long Como Sea.(Exigió La Maestra Felina)

-No Te Detenemos.(Eso Dudo a La Felina)

-Venimos Contigo.(Y Vio Que Todos La a Apoyaban y Haci Hicieron Su Camino Hacia a Tai Long y Detenerlo)

**Mañana **

Eran Las 7:00 y Shifu No Encontró a Ninguno De Los Cinco Furiosos y Hizo Meditación, Cuando Hizo Meditación Escucho Un Ruido, Fue a La Sala De Entrenamiento No Encontró Nada y Recorrió Todo El Palacio y El Único Lugar Que Quedaba Era La Cocina Vio Arañazos y La Puerta Rota. Cuando Entro Vio En Los Lados Arañazos y Golpes y Cuando Miro Arriba Se Quedó Impresionado, Vio Al Tigre Hacer Una Técnica De Kung Fu a La Perfección y Tiger Noto La Presencia De Shifu y Se Giró.

-Lo Siento Aver Entrenado Me Dio Hambre.(Y Se Comió La Galleta)

-Ho No Pasa Nada, Ah Mono Guarda Sus Galletas Arriba De Todo Del Armario.(Dicho Eso Shifu Se Fue Pero Se Escondió Detrás La Puerta y Cuando Menos Avisado Volvió a Ver y Quedo Alucinado. Vio a Al Tigre Colgado Boca Abajo Desde Arriba Con Los Pies y Comiendo Las Galletas, Tiger Tardo Unos Segundo y Miro Hacia Shifu.

-No Se Lo Diga a Mono.

-Mírate.

-Haci Que Soy Patético Ya Lo Sé.

-No Mírate Hiciste Una Técnica a La Perfección y Estas Boca Abajo.

-No Lo Creo Fue Un Accidente.(Y Cayo Al Suelo)

-Los Accidentes No Existen Tigre.

Tiger Se Levantó y Se Quito El Polvo.

-Ven, Nos Iremos a Un Lugar Prepara Una Mochila.

**Y Al Rato**

Tiger Ya Tenía La Mochila Preparada y Partieron a Un Lugar Desconocido y Cuando Llegaron, Tiger Estaba Un Poco Cansado.

-Maestro Shifu Hicimos Un Gran Recorrido Solo Por Venir a Darnos Un Baño Aquí.( Tiger Cogió Un Poco Para Beber)

-Tigre No Lo Bebas, Este Es El Lago De Las Lágrimas, Aquí Fue Donde Oogway Entrenaba El Kung Fu.(Shifu Salto En una Roca Mas Alta y Con El Bastón Señalo a Tiger)

-Quieres Aprender Kung Fu y Ser El Guerrero Dragón.

-Sí.

-Pues a Practicar.

**Y Unos Minutos Después**

-Tiger Sabes Manejar Bien El Kung Fu, Pero Tienes Que Mejorarlo y Refórmalo, Quisiera Saber Por Qué Te Distraer Tan Fácil y Mas Con Comida.

-Quiero Mejorar y Reformar y Bueno Lo De La Comida Es Mi Punto Débil.

-Bien Si Haces Bien El Entrenamiento Te Daré Esto.(Y Enseño Un Trozo De Pescado y Tiger Babeaba)

-Dame.

Pero Shifu Salto y Tiger Intento Cogerle Pero Fallo .Y Haci Fue Como Entrenaron, Abdominales En Un Árbol y Flexiones En Dedos y Intentar No Quemarse La Panza Con El Fuego y Haci Consiguo Mejorar Mas y Mas Hasta Ser El Digno De Ser El Guerrero Dragón. Cuando Acabaron Tiger Vio a Shifu Sentando.

-Bien, Como Te Lo Prometí Aquí Tienes El Pescado.

-Espera No Vas a Hacer Flexiones Ni Nada.

Tiger Se Sentó Vio Que El Pescado Estaba En Trozo.

-Come.

Tiger Cogió Uno Pero Shifu Fue Mas Rápido y Se Lo Comió

-Hey.(Se Quejó)

-Te Dije Que Comieras.

-Ah Sí.

-Sí.

Y En Volvió a Comer Pero Shifu Le Volvió a Coger y Pero Esta Vez Sin Querer Tiro Al Aire La Comida y Shifu Cogió Todos Menos Un Trozo y Tiger Impedido Que Shifu Se Lo Comiese y Intento Morderle Pero Fallo Porque Shifu Le Cogió y Después Cayo El Trozo En Tres Platos y Tiger Hizo Girarlos Rápido Para Que No Supiera Cual Es Pero Shifu Fue Mas Astuto y Supo Cual y Sin Querer El Trozo Fue Mandado a Volar y Tiger Corrió a Por El y Shifu Dejo Los Palillos y Cogió El Bastón y Tiger Salto Pero Volvió Inmediatamente Al Suelo Por Culpa De Shifu Pero No Se Rindió y Ataco a Shifu y Casi Consiguo Cogerlo Pero Shifu Volvió a Evitarlo Hasta Que Tiger Hizo Una Técnica De Kung Fu y Consiguo El Trozo y Shifu Estuvo Orgulloso De El. Tiger Le Miro y Shifu Con Una ''Te Lo Mereces'' Pero Noto En La Mano El Trozo De Pescado y Miro a Tiger.

-No Tengo Hambre.(Sonrió El Guerrero Dragón)

**En Otro Lugar En Las Montañas Nevadas**

Los Cinco Furiosos Pararon y Llegaron Al Los Puentes De Cuerda Donde Era El Único Camino Donde Podía Conducir Hacia La Prisión Chorh-Gom y Vieron a Tai Long En 3 Puentes Anteriores Antes De Llegar a Los Cinco Furiosos. Tai Long Rugió y Tigressa Rugió También Con Una Mirada De Asesino. Tai Long Corrió a Cuatro Patas Para Llegar Antes.

-Chicos Corten La Cuerda.(Y Haci Cortaron Pero Era Demasiado Tarde El Llego Por La Mitad y Tigressa Fue Hacia El y Los Otros Furiosos Aguantaron La Cuerda Para Que No Cayese Tigressa)

Tigressa Luchaba Contra Tai Long. Víbora Ayudo a Su Amiga y Inmovilizo a Tai Long y Tigressa Pudo Darle Un Golpe Pero Fue Inútil y Tai Long Cogió a Tigressa y Lo Lanzo Hacia Afuera y Grulla Fue a Salvar a Tigressa y La Cogió y Volvieron a Contratacar Y Mono Se Les Unió Dejando a Mantis Con Las Cuerdas.

-Mantis Ahora.(Ordeno Tigressa y Mantis Con Las Cuerdas Movió Haciendo Una Ola y Víbora Le Ataco, Después Mono, Tigressa y Grulla Corto La Cuerda y Le Envoltor a Tai Long y Volvieron Con Mantis, Pero No Acabo Se Escuchó Un Ruido y Miraron Hacia Los Puentes y la Niebla y Vieron La Cuerda Que Ataba a Tai Long Se Movía Hasta Que Vieron Que Se Cortó y Se Escuchó Un Ruido Detrás Suyo y Se Giraron y Se Sorprendieron.

-Shifu Os Enseño Bien, Pero No Tanto.(Y Noqueo a Mono Con Los Puntos De Nervios)

**Con Tiger y Shifu**

Los Dos Volvían Al Palacio Jade Felices Después Del Entrenamiento Que Tuvieron, Llegaron a La Puerta Que Hablaban Tranquilamente Hasta Que Escucharon y vieron Una Silueta En El Aire y Cuando Lo Vieron Mejor Era Grulla Que Llevaba a Mono, Mantis, Víbora y a Tigressa Eso Preocupo a Los Dos y Primero Se Acercó Tiger.

-Hey Chicos, Que Os Paso.

-Que Os Paso?.

-No Pudimos Detenerle.

-Como Fuiste Hacia Tai Long.

Y Shifu Con Los Puntos De Nervios Volvió a Des Inmovilizar a Los 4 Animales, Primero a Víbora y Cuando Le Toco a Mono Este Sin Querer Golpeo La Cara De Tiger.

-Auch.

-Lo Siento.

Cuando Acabo De Des Inmovilizarles, Les Dijo Que Le Siguieran y Entraron En El Salón De Los Héroes.

-El Lo Que Desea Es Eso.(Y Todos Miraron Hacia Arriba Donde Había Una Estatua De Un Dragón Dorado y En La Boca Había Un Rollo)

-Eso Es El Rollo Del Dragón Dorado, Donde Tiene La Técnicas Mas Secretas De El Maestro Oogway.

-Haci Es Guerrero Dragón.

Shifu Movió El Bastón y Levanto Los Pétalos y Cuando El Único Que Toco, Hizo Caer El Rollo y Shifu Lo Cogió Con El Bastón y Le Entrego El Rollo a Tiger.

-Y Ahora Es Tuyo Guerrero Dragón Te Lo Mereces.

Y Tiger Saco Del Frasco El Rollo y Lo Abrió y Alucino Pero Después Quedo Sorprendido.

-Que Pasa Guerrero Dragón?

-N.. No Hay Nada Esta En Blanco, Mira.

-No Lo Puedo Ver Solo El Guerrero Dragón.(Pero Unos Segundos Lo Cogió y Miro Bien)

-No Hay Nada.

**Y Que Va Pasar?, Véanlo Al Próximo Capitulo, Ya Tengo Que Dejaros, Tengo Que Preparar Mi Mochila Del Insti **** Como Desearía Que Las Vacaciones Fueran Eternas.**

**-A Mí Me Agrada Haci Te Veo Sufrir**

**Ya y Por Eso Eres Idiota ¬¬**

**-Y Lo Dice La Niña Loca**

**Le Cogi y Le Pegue Con Un Batel y Le Deje Inconsciente.**

**Haci No Molestara, Bueno Me Despido.**

**Coman Fruta y Verdura y Disfruten De La Vida.**


End file.
